New Year's Kiss
by xdnific
Summary: [RATE T-M] Will Schuester has always had a crush on Emma Pillsbury ever since high school. But now she's famous and he's...well...him. But when a opportunity is given to him, will he take it?
1. Small World

**NEW YEAR'S KISS  
**_1\. Small World_

* * *

"Get me your best and uh- strongest," ordered a woman with a smile that had shown she was already quite intoxicated as it is.

"Right away...m'am," the bartender replied with a nod.

The woman groaned then began laughing before groaning again. "Stop it," she ordered herself before laughing again. Her head pounded and the loud music and chatter in the bar didn't do much help either. Her elbow slipped off the edge and she could've burst her head open if the nice man who came out nowhere hadn't swooped to her rescue. "Woo! My hero," she laughed with a drunken grin. Her ginger hair covered her face and the man made do to move the strands away to reveal her young face. Not very young but young indeed. He assumed she was in her early-to-mid-twenties.

"You need to be more careful," the stranger warned with his yelled voice his eyes following her drink when the bartender slid it to her.

"And who are you? _My father?__"_ She snorted, sipping her beverage. "Who are you anyways? Lemme guess- some dude trying to get money from me...or get into my pants...or both..." Her fingers intwined with one another with a tired smile her chin resting on them with eyes locked with his hazily.

He chuckled and pointed his finger up to the bartender for a shot. He drank it all in gulp—of course—then ordered another. "No...and that's not very gentleman-like, yanno? Anyways," he drank his shot. "My name's Will, Will Schuester. And you, m'lady?"

"Emma...Pills–burry," she replied drowsily. His eyes popped, and his jaw dropped which made her giggle. She reached out and tapped the bottom of his chin. "What's wrong, Mister? You want to catch flies?" This time he chuckled. "Then what, hmmm?"

"It's just hard to believe how small the world is. Uhm, it's me- Will Schuester? You probably don't remember me, but we went to high school together. We were in a Theater class for a semester and-" her finger silenced him.

"Shhh...You talk too much and my head is...boom bah boom boom!" He grinned at her and nodded. He apologized and she forgave him.

"Here, look, how about I take you somewhere quiet and maybe get you a cup of coffee...or water?" It was hardly possible to find a place that was open, quiet, and sold either option of beverage on New Year's, so he took her to his hotel room in Manhattan. He knew the city by heart, but even so, his room was the best option no matter how inappropriate it technically is to just take her with him in a cab ride. After all, she is a highly successful celebrity on and off Broadway whereas he was just some nobody teacher in Lima, Ohio. If he only just pursued his dream rather than waste college for his ex-girlfriend wh– his thoughts were broken when he heard Emma coughing and stirring up from her small nap.

Will got up from his chair near the window and quickly went to her side. Emma sat up in a fright, eyes bugged when taking in the unknown area and finally noticing the man standing by her side. She thought of screaming, but didn't go forth when his kind eyes met hers. She also realized that he hadn't touched her just only to carry her onto the bed and no further.

"Emma, are you alright? I know you're scared but-"

"I'm not scared," she cut off. "I trust you, Will Schuester." The ginger smiled kindly up at him.

* * *

"Thank you for this coffee, Will, and for taking good care of me," Emma spoke taking sips from her freshly brewed coffee. "Also, thank you for letting me use the shower, stay the night, and borrow a shirt of yours. You really have gone out of your way." She grinned and he grinned back then turned back to face the TV, watching the New Year's special that so happens to be just a few miles from them.

"It's no problem, Em, I'm honored to be of help to you. Especially an A-List actress," her head shot sideways to face him.

"I'm not an A-List actress...probably not even B. Perhaps C would suffice my...listing," she said quietly.

"You're an amazing actress! Ever since high school and up until now. You're an A-List to me if not to society, if you please to argue."

_Okay, stop flirting, William. She's famous and you're just... you._

Emma blushed and quickly turned backed to the TV in time to watch the countdown starting and the ball making its way down. She set her finished cup down on the table and placed her hands gripping on the edge of the mattress counting down. Will counted down with her.

_5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

They both yelled in unison, turning to one another, hugging. When they pulled apart, their eyes met again with something different. Faces so close and the new year dawning upon them, they had no choice but to move forward with their instinct. They kissed. And fireworks were literally in the air, and all you could hear outside were booms and yells, but to them there was nothing. Just them. A simple New Year's kiss became something more to them. It was one mutual kiss that became several, leading to Emma biting Will's bottom lip betting for entrance and Will instantly opening for their tongues to clash together in a fiery battle. It was getting hot and heavy and late and before they could go any farther, they both pulled apart. Emma's face was flushed with only color in her cheeks. They were both heaving for air never leaving more than a centimeter from another's face.

"Happy New Year, Will."

"Happy New Year, Em."

She blushed again then moved closer to suck his bottom lip and tug it playfully before releasing it. Her fingers tangled around in his curls for a moment then moved down his neck and raked over his chest before quickly pulling away before he could do any reaction. Emma swiftly moved under the covers in her bed, back to him.

_Oh, you're a tease, Emma Pillsbury._

Thank God for the bedroom mishap or he would've ended up either sharing the bed with her or sleeping on the chair of which was highly uncomfortable. Well, he would give anything to sleep beside that extraordinary woman, but he was too riled up, so it was best that his hotel room had two separate beds.

He shut off the lights and laid under his covers and stared at the ceiling not forgetting her scent when they kiss. He could actually still faintly smell it from across the room.

_Emma Pillsbury, you have poisoned me._

* * *

**READ &amp; REVIEW._  
They are always lovely.  
_**


	2. Goodbye

**NEW YEAR'S KISS  
**_2\. Goodbye_

* * *

Emma was gone the next morning. When Will awoke, he was saddened not to see her there. He actually almost convinced himself that last night wasn't real. The bed was neatly fixed the same way it was before. All the folding and pillow arrangements were the same. If he hadn't noticed the also neatly folded shirt of his she wore to sleep last night laid on the bed he would have almost believed himself. But once his eyes adjusted, he noticed the little note she left for him just atop the white shirt.

Will slid off his bed and reached for the note sitting on the edge of the mattress afterwards. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust to the lighting then read her neat—no surprise there—handwriting.

_Will,_ it addressed, _thank you again for tending to me so kindly and for not takin advantage of me as well. I apologize for leaving without a proper goodbye, but I couldn't risk media attention right now. Please don't take this the wrong way. I hope we could meet up soon__—__if possible. I'm leaving to L.A. an hour after noon. I hope to catch you at The Plaza Hotel beforehand? -Em._

Will stared at the paper for a long while before shooting his attention to the digital clock on the bedside.

_11:57 a.m.,_ it read.

_Dammit, William, why do you have to oversleep so much?_

He rushed to his bathroom and quickly took care of his needs. Putting on the first best article of clothing he could muster from his suitcase. Shoving his feet into his shoes, he looked himself over in the mirror then quickly tied the laces. Will ran around the hotel room for about 5 minutes, making no time to fix his bed.

By 12:07, he was in the lobby, exiting from the elevator all the while looking at his reflection any chance he gets. He hailed a cab to _The Plaza Hotel_ and arrived no later than 12:23 tops.

Will strode towards the front desk and inquired for the room of _Emma Pillsbury._ They denied that she was checked in that hotel. He didn't panic since he knew that she was checked in there and that they always play hard-to-get when a celebrity is checked in there. Well, normally, anyways.

He wouldn't back down and requested for them to phone her room telling that _'__a Will Schuester is in the lobby saying he is invited to her suite__'_ and he ordered firmly it be done. When the man at the front desk set the phone down, he apologized for keeping him and told Will the floor and room number. Without hesitation, Will made for the elevators, tapping his foot impatiently as it went up. When the elevator went /ding/ on the floor, he felt a sudden excitement flow through him.

His watch read 12:46 and his stomach went in knots. His head felt at ease when finally finding the room. He lifted his knuckle and knocked three times and somewhat-patiently waited for an answer. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Emma wearing dark skinny jeans and a grey sweater. Her copper hair falling down almost to her shoulders. She looked extremely adorable.

"Will," Emma said, breaking the silence with her sweet voice and kind smile. "Please do come in." She stepped aside for him to walk through, locking the door behind her out of natural habit.

"Em- Hi," Will mustered not really knowing what to talk about so he just made way through the suite and straight into the bedroom of which connected straight from the entryway. He examined the gorgeous room. It had one large bed fit for a, well, queen. A TV at the foot of it set in the spacious sitting area. A desk near the two big windows with white, silk curtains and drapes that hung on the sides of the windows. It was amazing and so expensive. But that was only the bedroom...

"I know it's a bit...much, but it's what I was paid to live in for the while." Emma said approaching from behind him almost as though she wasn't really content in living like this. "Come." She took his hand led him to sit in one of the chairs.

"Why did you invite me here, Emma?" Will went forward in asking. He didn't mind being there with her in that lifestyle, honestly. He really didn't care of what the lifestyle is as long as he got to spend time with her.

"Do you not want to be here?" she sighed, tilting her head slightly before turning away to the TV not really watching but more of just dazing. In that small moment, Will caught a glimpse of her loneliness, but then she turned away. "Anyhow, I kinda wanted to discuss our, uhm,..._kiss_."

She was shy when bringing it up that it intrigued Will. The way she would bite her bottom lip lightly and the way her fingers would fiddle around together—it was all so cute to him.

He couldn't help but move closer to her by squatting in front of her and placing his hands over hers. He looked up to meet her Bambi eyes and smiled, urging her to mimic the expression.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after it. You were such a tease, Em," he admitted, striking a small urge of courage into her.

Emma crashed her lips onto his except more needing in comparison to the one from last night. She began biting his lip and pulled him up by the collar, turning and pushing Will into the back of the chair. She sat on him with her knees on both sides of his legs. She pushed off his jacket and threw it on the floor before wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss, her fingers entwining in his deep curls eliciting a moan from Will against their lips. His hands moved from the soft skin of her thighs, to her hips, up her sides, then onto her strawberry-blonde hair. Her lips began to travel down his neck when a knocking traveled from the door to them. Emma sighed into his neck and climbed off him, straightening her outfit then setting off to open the door.

Whilst Emma went to answer the door, Will did his best to regain himself. His pants were certainly tight as hell. He ran a hand through his curls and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Will got up and straightened out his shirt and vest as well as pulling the shirt Emma wore the night before from his jacket pocket that lay carelessly on the floor. He folded it then turned to face Emma when she returned.

"My town car is here. I have to leave asap, so I don't miss my flight—What's that?" Emma said in a sad voice that turned to a small spark of happiness when noticing the shirt in his hands.

"It's for you to remember me by. It's just a shirt, I know, but you seemed to like it, so you should have it." He handed it to her with a smile and a peck on the cheek before grabbing his jacket and sliding it on. "Take care, Em." Will said with sadness in his voice, pulling her into a hug, kissing her hair for a long moment. Will pulled away and left without another word. He dared not to look back because he knew he'd run back if he did.

Emma stood there quietly, clutching onto the shirt. She didn't cry because she had faith in seeing him again although the unlikely chances. She kept the shirt for years and wore it almost all the time to bed. And every other night Emma would imagine Will being there with her in L.A., sharing the huge house together. Living, making love, being happy.

_But that was five years ago._

* * *

_**Shorter-ish, but the next is a bit more longer.**  
_**READ &amp; REVIEW.**_  
_


	3. It's You

**NEW YEAR'S KISS  
**_3\. It__'__s__ Y__ou_

* * *

_Five years later...2010_

Will overheard his Glee students, on their last club meeting, discussing about Emma Pillsbury's new hot movie. And when I say hot, I mean _hot_. Literally and figuratively. Of course, when Will heard them he thought they meant the slang meaning which confused him when Puck commented on how he would "bang her if he had the chance." He got stares for it, but he just smirked proudly.

"Puck, she's like...thirty. Like Mr. Schue." Spoke Finn Hudson, doing the math slowly in his mind.

"Yeah, but I'd still bang her."

"She is really pretty," Quinn said.

"More like gorgeous," added Rachel.

"I like her hot boyfriend," Brittany spoke out, reverting the subject slightly. This caught Will's attention. _Emma was dating someone?_ Sure, he dated too, but somehow he's more protective when it comes to her. "He has really nice teeth. Lord Tubbington cries at night because of his perfection."

At that moment, Will walked in slightly shifted from their conversation, but he managed to plaster a grin anyhow.

That Saturday, he ended up buying a ticket and watching her film. That's when he learned that it was _hot_ and watching Emma's intellectual, yet somewhat-seductive character definitely made his pants tight. Her character was an agent of sorts and was, to his dismay, married to the same man Brittany brought up—who happens to be Emma's off-screen _boyfriend_. The two shared at least two intimate scenes together—one near the start and the other around the middle—with, to Will, over a billion kisses. But in reality, there were only about three.

The two love scenes made him the most uncomfortable he's ever been. His anger began rising when the first love scene came across the screen that he nearly left right then and there. But it was short and brief that he didn't get the chance to. Either way, Will was both mad and jealous that he wasn't the one kissing and touching her like that. Making her moan and wither away from pleasure even if she was just for the scene. Many people watched that movie and there were definitely men watching and possibly reacting to those scenes as he did.

Once he got home, he made do of searching looking Emma up and just watching her interviews. _Oh, he missed her so much._ He spent the remainder of the day just watching (and rewatching) videos of all sorts that had Emma in them. Once in awhile stumbling upon interviews where she talks about—what's his face?—Carl Howell. Will sure hated that guy even if he seemed kind and loving to Emma. He envied how she talked about him. That she would go on and on, interview after interview just talking about how great a guy he is. But what really blew his top off was a photograph he saw of them on the red carpet. She seemed happy when kissing him on the lips with him returning it. Will just imagined if it could've been him there with her instead of Carl stinkin' Howell. The lucky bastard who gets to call her his.

The next day, Will bought all her movies and watched all the shows she'd appear on. Yes, the last two days he acted like an obsessed fan, but that's what she does to him. She made him obsessed like a druggie or as though she were sweet alcohol and he was forever hungover.

* * *

That same day, Emma was busy packing her things for her trip to Ohio. She had to host for some show choir competition. They didn't tell her why or where in Ohio or even who was going against who. Just that she should do it since it's _good for press_ like 'dating' Carl is _good for press._

Afterwards, she'd have a day "free" to do as she pleased while in Ohio. Free as in "_getting stalked by paparazzi all day as you try to just cross the street._" Well, she would think something wrong happened if they didn't since that's how her daily life usually is like.

But the day after, she'd have to start her newest project. She was more than thankful that it didn't include Carl as her love-interest or even interest at all. Heck, she's just relieved she wasn't apart the film at all! Considering how much of a good friend Carl really is, she really needed lots of time away from him. But she understood completely of why he agreed to _date_ together during and after the movie shooting. You see, Carl was in a relationship with someone for many years now. His "people" know and fully support them, but he just doesn't want to go public with her because he fears what the media will do to her. Emma met her once or twice. Lily. Chocolate hair, fair skin and very pretty with a lovely personality to match. It was hard to imagine what the media _would_ do to her, but she didn't pry anything.

* * *

Emma arrived in Ohio a few hours later still unknown to where in the state she was. It wasn't until she stepped out of the plane and sniffed the familiar air did she realize she was back in Lima, Ohio. Her hometown. The town she realized her passion for acting and moreover—performing.

She was discreetly driven to her hotel—of which she'd be living in for a long while—then rested in her room for an hour or so before her hair and make-up team came to get her ready for her appearance in a few hours.

* * *

The bathroom. That's all she needed to go then back. But once she stepped out of the restroom, someone instantly noticed her and asked for a photo and autograph. One after another after another. Honestly, Emma loved her fans even if they were just approaching her _just_ for a photo to show off, but loved them all nonetheless.

Once she got back to the hotel, she was yet again bombarded with flashes, but was so exhausted she didn't bother to even look up.

_Thank god for the invention of sunglasses,_she thought._ I would've been blind already._

It was odd, though. There was more attention on her here compared to L.A.

_Maybe this is good press..._

* * *

The next day was Emma's free day. Thankfully, she was able to get to the coffee shop without a crowd stopping her. She ordered her drink and paid in cash, keeping her head low. Then, she ran into him. Completely taken by surprise. She thought he moved to New York or was at least planning to since he was staying at a hotel there five years ago...

_Will__._

She cleared her throat and apologized lowly, a part of her wishing he didn't recognize her voice with the other wishing he did. He didn't. He just nodded and smiled then turned to the lady at the counter to place his order. Emma sighed in relief then got instantly frustrated when she noticed the crowd of photographers waiting anxiously for her to come out. Apparently, someone let loose that she was there.

The red-head slid off her glasses when facing the lady again. She gave a small grin. "Uhm, do you happen to have a back entrance?" Emma asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Em?" Will couldn't believe it was her.

"Yeah, of course. Just go through back there. It leads to an empty alleyway. They wouldn't suspect you and don't worry, I'll shoo them away once you've left."

Emma smiled, whispering a thank you. She turned to Will, but he was already walking out, causing the paparazzi to throw a fit when it wasn't her.

She stared for awhile then made her way through the kitchen and out the back, looking left and right to make sure it was clear. Once she stepped out, an old, blue car suddenly came through and stopped right in front of her. "Hurry, get in before they realize you're gone!" She climbed in without thinking, sliding her dark shades on and lowering the brim of her hat. They drove through the alley and past the front of the shop to see the nice woman angrily shooing the crowd away. He was going to drop her off at her hotel, which wasn't far, but another crowd—smaller—was waiting outside. Emma groaned softly, irritated that she couldn't get just one day left alone. Will made up his mind to drive to his house instead. The town wasn't exactly huge, so they got there in around five minutes. He ran to the other side to open the door for her, forgetting to close his own. She gave thank you nod and walked up the small stairs that led up his porch. Will then ran again to the other side to then close his own door, making Emma laugh. God, her laugh was heavenly. He quickly unlocked the door and let her in, closing and locking it behind them.

"I love your home, Will," she cooed. It wasn't much, really. A master bedroom, a small kitchen that connected straight into the living room, a guest room and one bathroom connected to his bedroom. The fact that it wasn't overly decorated and extremely fancy was the reason why she loved it so much.

"It isn't much, but make yourself at home. M_i casa es su casa._" Will responded.

She giggled then comforted herself on the couch. She sighed, being able to sit in such comfy furniture. "_Sit with me._" He did. Closer than he should've too. Emma leaned on his shoulder and Will was tense. They shouldn't be like that. She's in a relationship and he's..._him_. It wasn't right which was why he pulled away and moved over a few inches. He must've sent the wrong message because Emma shifted awkwardly. "Why bring me here when you could've just dropped me off? Why offer me a ride when you don't even feel comfortable being around me? Will, I don't get what's wrong with me that makes you sit far from me."

"You have a boyfriend," he answered softly. Then it made sense. "And I brought you here because you seemed bothered. I'm sorry if I sent the wrong message..." He mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

"Carl's not my boyfriend." Will looked up with a face of confusion. "Well, I mean, he is, but it's only for press. I don't have feelings for him...at all...and he doesn't have any for me. In fact, he's like a protective brother to me—in an odd, twisted type of way." She explained how their publicists thought of the idea since they were in a movie together where their characters were way more than intimate. She even added how Carl only agreed for he wanted to protect Lily—his secret _real_ girlfriend—from the media.

Will then scooted closer. He slid of her shades, folded them, then set them on the table along with her hat he also took. His fingers combed through her copper hair, Emma sighing when did so. When his fingers came to the end, his hand moved to her cheek, his thumb caressing her face. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing to revel in the moment. He leaned in and planted his lips on hers. She instantly returned and soon their kiss became more hot, more frantic, and more eager. Next thing they know, they're making out on the couch with Emma on his lap, moving her lower self to cause friction between their delicacy. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt and it off in one motion, carelessly throwing it aside. Her fingernails raked up and down his well-sculpted, naked chest. She ground harder atop him when his hands began massaging her breasts over her cotton shirt. He growled lowly in her ear and pulled her closer, feeling the evident bulge through his jeans. Her shirt was tossed aside along with his belt which landed with a loud clink. They had yet to even go further and Emma's face was already filled with crimson and Will was already near his peek.

"Em...I- I want- I need you."

"You have me, baby, so close..."

She unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, sliding hers off as well both landing on a pile near them. Now the only thing between them were their undergarments. Emma grabbed him through his boxers and rubbed furiously making his head fall back onto the sofa. Her fingers then hooked onto the elastic banding and was about to pull it down when her phone began ringing and buzzing inside her pants. She sighed, pulling her hands away to grab her phone from somewhere in the pile.

"Hello? Oh, yeah, hey– yeah, no, of course I have your number saved!" Will was still in the moment. He began kissing her shoulder up to her neck and lingered there for awhile. Emma had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. "Mhm, mhm, _mm_," was all she could say when listening to her publicist speak considering her clouded mind when Will would nibble her earlobe when rubbing his fingers over her sensitivity just over the silk. He was teasing and torturing her for not finishing what she started. "Yeah, I'll see you then bye." She quickly spoke, hanging up and throwing her phone onto the pile of clothes again.

Will then took the liberty of pulling her closer where there was no gap between them. She brushed against his manhood and moaned the moan she's been holding in for so agonizingly long. She dove onto his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. But Emma seceded when she felt his hand about to unclasp her bra and the other about to sneak past silk. She took his hands away quickly and placed them on her hips, giving him a look. A look meaning _stop_. He sighed frustratedly.

"Not today, baby. I have somewhere to get ready for...Maybe another time?" Emma tilted her head and when he didn't respond, she leaned forward and placed a long kiss on his lips, lingering for a moment or two until he whispered '_alright.__' _She gave him a sad look since she too wanted him fully, but it shouldn't happen like this so soon. They had only just met again. They needed to go slow.

Emma got herself dressed alongside Will who only put pants on as request from Emma due to the fact that it was an amazing view.

Before she left, her hugged her from behind and kissed her hair. She turned in his arms and, kissed his lips longingly, pulling away just before things could get heated again.

"See ya, Schuester."

"Good riddance, _Pillsbury_."

She laughed and gave him a playful slap to his bicep. Sliding her shades on, she gave him a smile then walked out into the sun to where her car was waiting. The cover story she told her publicist was that she was visiting an old friend. She didn't pry, so she didn't tell more.

* * *

That night, after a long shower and release, he stumbled upon a photo shared about Emma while going to check his email. The photo was captioned "_Table For Two?_" followed by a somewhat long article and a few photos taken of Emma and Carl having dinner and plainly having a good time. They were seated near the window, so they'd be seen. He knew it was just an innocent dinner outing for press, but the world didn't and evening though he knew the truth, he still felt incredibly jealous. Then questions flew into his mind. _"__What if Carl does have feelings for Emma that wasn't just platonic?__" "__What if Emma has feelings for Carl too?__" "__Have they slept together and Emma just didn't share it?__"_ He couldn't help but wonder and worry throughout the night.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**  
_They're always lovely &amp; helpful._


	4. Holly

**NEW YEAR'S KISS  
**_4\. Holly_

* * *

"Emma! Hey, you...listen. You should totally invite your cute friend to my party tonight. You know..._introduce_ us? Hm?" Emma could practically feel Holly nudging and winking at her through the receiver. She pretended to act confused although it was quite obvious her friend was talking about Will. I mean, what other cute friend does she have? Okay, plenty. But Holly's met them all. Even slept with them all! This girl just _can't_ get enough. "Oh, come on, Em! Please? I'll convince Howell to sleep with you—not that he needs convincing. Anyone'll bang you in a glance! Hey, I'm only joking around her. Not the banging part, though. I'd totally tap you if I were guy."

"Okay, Holly! I'll invite him as long as you _stop talking_." She tried not to sound too irritated. Emma's used to Holly's constant babbles. That was kinda why she befriended her. Holly's a kind, harmless, free-willed young woman just about her age. She's tall, blonde, beautiful, and had definitely slept with so much people it's uncountable. She swore it could be a world record if they ever kept count. "We'll see you then."

"Ha, thanks, boo! I knew I could always count on you. By the way, tell William that I have plenty stocked, but I can work raw too." Silence. "Oh, relax, Em. I'm only kidding! Geez. Alright, bye!"

Emma hung up her cell and threw it to the side of her, the object bouncing around on the mattress until it hit the pillow not too far along the side of the bed. She sighed and leaned back onto the headboard, staring blankly at the tv that played a movie she wasn't paying much attention to. A minute or two passed,—which felt like hours—and her phone began buzzing. She answered it, almost jolting to the ceiling when Will's voice spoke on the other end. "Will! I was _just_ about to call you! Holly wants me to take you to her party later tonight. She saw you somewhere in the tabloids a few days ago-"

"And wants to hook up with me?"

"Well, a little _more_ than just _hook up_, but that's kinda the gist of it! Anyways, I'll drive by your place around four. Great, bye!" She spoke rather hurriedly, decreasing the chances of Will's objections. Hanging up, she stared at her phone for awhile. First dazed, then focusing on the time before clicking it off. To think, in just a few hours she would introduce Will to Holly. Holly isn't a very serious-relationship-type person, so that kinda relieved her. It still hurt, though, and she couldn't place why. Will is her friend. _Just her friend._

* * *

Emma and Will sat just inches apart in the back of her limo. Almost little to nothing. The atmosphere was filled with tense and so much mixed emotions it was suffocating. Their fingers would brush occasionally, and Emma would always be the one to quickly pull away. Minutes into their drive, she requested her driver to turn on the radio just to extinguish the silence they both dreaded. Once at the private airport, they hurried to the small jet and awaited for flight. Emma sitting by the window lost in another one of her dazes and Will sitting across her, hands folded atop the small table between them.

"Em," Will spoke when they were about to take off, ending the long silence, "Why aren't you speaking to me? Aren't you the one who invited me? So why are you so uneasy?"

"Because, Schuester," she snapped, finally turning to face him, "I care about you, and I'm setting you up with my hooker-type friend. I just don't want you to get hurt. I worry, okay?" Her wall went up, and her gaze was gone from his.

* * *

Their flight lasted only an hour. Both parties happy to hop off the plane. Though, Emma wished the paparazzi wouldn't have followed them. When she stepped off the plane, her first thought was where are they? Those maniacs with flashing cameras, spreading rumors after rumors that often lead to pretenses. A man, who Will noticed tried to flirt with Emma, escorted them to their limo. In an instant, her phone buzzed from an email sent to her by her publicist. For an email, the frustration was greatly encrypted. Photos of her and Will at the airport in Ohio and them getting off the plane just now was adding at the end of the email. Though she was only sent a few, there was definitely a hundred more.

The limo pulled up at the hotel Emma reserved to stay a night at. Just in case it was needed. Plus, they had a few hours to spare, and a nap was surely needed.

"Uhm, your coming was a little short notice, so I didn't have much time to switch rooms. You don't mind—"

"—sharing a bed—"

"—sleeping on the couch..." Her eyes widened at the thought of them in the same bed. Will's mouth formed an 'oh' then nodded, heading for the couch. "Uhm," she cleared her throat, "we won't be staying long, so it doesn't really matter who sleeps where, right?" He nodded which she returned with a small smile.

"Party's at eight," she spoke, looking down at her phone then back up, gasping when realizing Will was mere inches away now.

"Two hours, Em. Oh, the stuff we could do in _two hours._" He was teasing her. His lips lingered above hers for so long it was sheer agony. Then, her mind went blank when flesh met flesh. Hands tangled in her copper hair, he walked her back until a wall was hit where his hands then traveled down to her thighs. Quickly enough, Emma was able to regain her senses and shoved him away.

"Oh my god, Will."

"Em, I'm sorry. I don't know what— Emma, come back! Please!"

"I am requesting for a separate room then we will head to the party as though nothing has happened. You will meet Holly and get laid. That's the plan." The door slammed, and Will was left speechless.

* * *

"Holly! There you are. Will's by the bar, and he is so eager to meet you!" Emma spoke in a sarcastic tone, pointing to the other side of the room.

"Mm. I do love me some good eye candy, and darling he's a looker. Gee, Em, you sure know how to pick the hot ones. Am I right?" The blonde winked before striding off.

"You have no idea..." Sighing, she chugged down whatever was left in her glass then headed towards the dance floor, dancing with whomever she thought suitable to get her mind of Will.

Will, however, could not get his mind off of her let alone his eyes. She was intoxicated but even more so sexy. It was just too hard to pay attention to Holly... Right, Holly! His ears focused back on the blonde's voice.

"Em tells me your—"

"Let's go dance."

"Wow, okay." She replied whilst being pulled away from the bar and her shot.

Holly wrapped her arms around his neck as she swayed her hips ever so closely to his groin. His hands staying securely on her constantly moving hips. His eyes, unlike other men, we're not focused on her shaking behind but more on Emma whose full-on attention was caught by the two guys dancing so close to her there was no existence of an atmosphere. One man practically grinding on her while the other just danced effortlessly close to her front.

The beat slowed slightly and Holly placed a hand on Will's cheek, urging him to face her. When their eyes met, she pulled him forward and engaged him in a deep kiss. She tried gaining her tongue access into his warm mouth, and at first he was reluctant but soon gave in letting her tongue slide swiftly into his mouth, battling dominance with his tongue.

Emma saw them when she glanced over to see if Will was still watching her but was surprised to see the duo in a heavy make-out session. They both pulled apart seconds later, though it felt like hours. Holly taking Will's hand and dragging him away. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, she swatted away the hand of the man moving down her back towards her ass and left the dance floor.

"Leaving so soon, Pillsbury? A guy didn't bother you, huh? You always know I got your back. I was raised on the streets of Brooklyn!"

"No, no. It's alright, Garrett. Tired, is all. Probably too much alcohol and dancing too." She gripped her temples. "Ah, well, goodnight." She waved, taking her coat from him. Kindest coat-check guy there ever was.

When Holly brought him to the stairs, Will instantly came back to reality. He left her without another word. Not long after Emma had left, Will came up to that same man and checked out his coat. Garrett taking all his sweet time while glancing back at him, giving him a squinted, judging look. "What?" Will breathed, irritated.

"Aye! Don't you go on giving me attitude. If I learn that you bothered Emma Pillsbury I will no doubt pound you into the ground!" The man threatened, throwing Will his coat. Will stared at him blankly before remembering his reason of rush earlier.

"Uhm, right. Goodnight...Sir," He said awkwardly, jogging his way out the building. Emma had already left. Thankfully she took a cab because he had no clue what the address of whatever hotel they're staying at was.

* * *

He got to the hotel room an hour later, and Emma wasn't there though her sweet scent still lingered about the room in the ever slightest ways. He kicked off his shoes and walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge. His tie hung loosely around his neck when he noticed the neatly written note left on the bedside.

_Switched rooms._

_Hope you got laid._

_Staying for a bit._

_Not you though. __—Em._

_She's staying? It couldn't be for the film since it's taken place nowhere near what New York offers. There's no way she's still be mad at him for earlier. Unless she is. Dammit, Will. The one time it's going good you screw it up._ Will thought to himself, holding the small piece of parchment in one hand, reading her writing over and over. _Hope you got laid._ God, Emma...

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long on updating! I kept changing the ending over and over. But, thankfully, I settled with this.  
****R&amp;R? (:**


	5. News For You

**NEW YEAR'S KISS  
**_5\. News For You__._

* * *

**SPOTTED!  
****Emma Pillsbury and **_**some mystery guy**_** seen checking-in together at a hotel, later attending fellow actress Holly Holliday's party event! But, get this, our little Bambi was seen leaving alone in a taxi cab. Awe, poor, honey...**

The Monday back in Lima, Will was bombarded with questions and comments and outbursts by his Glee Club when they met that evening.

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us you had a thing with the ever-so-talented Emma Pillsbury? I mean, she's obviously not as _amazing_ as Barbra Streisand—"

"I think what Rachel is trying is that we feel like you should've told us you knew someone as famous and hot as Emma Pillsbury," Finn interrupted, his stance becoming awkward when describing the ginger celebrity.

A short silence fell before they began mumbling and soon the mumbles became outbursts. After awhile, Will became fed up and scolded them all to shut their mouths, a red tint lightly shown on his cheeks.

"Enough!" He yelled, beeping following afterwards from all the teen's phones.

**CELEBRITY UPDATE:  
****Emma Pillsbury's back in little ol' Lima, Ohio for some shooting you'd guess...but what's she doing visiting the local high school? Maybe her new **_**boyfriend's**_** the reason... (; What's his name again? Who cares****—****he's hot hot hot!**

Will stood at the front of the classroom with his hands on his hips, a wide-eyed, confused look spread across his features as the students all looked at him with the same expression before shifting to an excited persona.

"What?" He questioned moments after when silence quickly fell the room.

A voice clearing by the doorway caused Will to jolt and hit a few keys from the piano he had previously been. "Excuse me?" Spoke a soft voice only he could recognize to be without a glance or hesitation. Although, this time, he _did_ hesitate on turning to face her. "Mr. William Schuester? I would like to speak with you privately." Emma spoke as Will turned to face her. She was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

He took the opportunity to quickly observe her attire: casual—jeans and a blouse with matching heels topped off with sunglasses that, unfortunately, blocked off the sight of her gorgeous eyes. Her hair fell down to her shoulders in beautiful, copper waves. God, could she get any more gorgeous?

Will didn't respond but only gestured to his office. This time, Emma was the one to hesitate. She nodded and strode over to his office, Puck giving her a whistle as she walked across the length of the room to reach his office just on the other side. His teacher gave him a glare as he followed her into the room and shut the door. The blinds were already shut, so when he closed the door he could've sworn he heard Santana say "wanky."

"Emma I—" Will began.

"Shut up, Will. _I_ need to speak; not you." He shut his mouth immediately at that. Emma sighed and collapsed onto the chair dramatically, holding her head. He went to accompany her, but she held her hand up to him. "I'm fine, Schuester, just hungover." Will nodded in understanding then went to sit behind his desk, hands clasped atop his desk.

Neither parties spoke for a decent amount of time before Emma sighed and pulled off her sunglasses and placed them on his desk, the object making a light sound when meeting contact. He instantly noticed the redness of her eyes that could match a cherry's color. Had she been drinking that much or just plain-out sobbing her eyes out? Will began to worry for the latter. What could've made Emma feel the need to cry so much? A death? A heartache? Is she dying? Oh, Lord, please don't be dying, Emma Pillsbury...

She must've noticed his daze and somewhat freaked-out expression because her fingers was snapping for his attention along with the soft call of his voice that was also laced with impatient and anger. With that attitude, she couldn't be dying... "William!" Emma called to grab his attention fully. He threw his attention back at her, his eyes meeting hers instantly. "What has gotten into you? Honestly, Holly Holliday couldn't have fucked your brains out _this_ much." Emma stated rudely, a gasp coming from outside the door. Their heads turned, but they ignored it.

"Anyways," the ginger spoke again after recollecting herself, "I have news for you, Will." She smirked then hesitated with her next words, speaking them slowly. "I'm pregnant...with your child."

Will's face went white as a sheet and his breathing faltered. He attempted to speak several times, but each one resulted in a series of unidentified syllables. "Wha—how?" He finally let out. Did they conceive one, but he forgot because he was possibly too drunk? Then again, he did wake up once without a remembrance of the events from the previous night. God, what if he is the father. Was he really ready for this huge step? They aren't even a couple...

His thoughts were interrupted by the laughter that filled the air. Confused for a moment, he turned to the source of the sound and furrowed his brows.

"Holy crap, Will. Your reaction was priceless!" Emma laughed, wiping a tears from the corner of her eye. "We've never slept together, not even in the innocent term of the word!" She chuckled some more before she was all out of air. "Besides, you would've used protection. Otherwise, I'm on the pill." She winked a still-reddened eye at him in a mock-flirtation.

"Emma, God," Will stammered, running a hand through his curls while the other stuck firmly to his desk. "That wasn't funny."

"Oh, I don't know, Will. That was _pretty_ funny to me," Emma giggled, pushing a strand of hair that fell to her face behind her ear.

He gave her a serious look and she coughed, shifting in her seat as she tried to calm herself to normal. After taking a few intakes of breath and exhaling deeply and slowly, Emma turned to face him again in a more serious tone. "Alright, back to business. Here's you're _real_ news." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment with a time and address scribbled neatly on it.

"What's this? Where's this?" Will asked with a questioning look.

"Your audition in New York," his brows were still furrowed, so she continued, "—for a Broadway musical." Will's jaw finally dropped and broke a hole through the ground and past the center of the Earth. She slid the paper closer to him. "Take it. Go to New York, do the audition, stick the landing and make your dream come true."

"Are you being completely legitimate right now, Emma? Because...this is just..." Will shook his head slowly as he spoke. After what she had just pulled on him, he had a really hard time believing her right now.

She shrugged and took her sunglasses from his desk and slid them back on, moving to stand up. "You don't believe me, don't you? Figures. Well, if you want proof, call the number there to confirm the audition, but do it soon. Preferably by tomorrow night," Emma grinned then moved to turn the knob of the door that led into the hallway.

"Em," Will called, the sound of his voice forcing her to stop, "I didn't sleep with Holly."

She huffed. "I know. She told me." At that, Emma strode out of the room and down the hallway, meeting her driver at the end of the corridor.

Once she was gone, the hyper teens flooded into his tiny office with different yet similar expressions on their faces. Like earlier, they bombarded him with questions and statements.

* * *

Later that night, Will sat on his couch just after eating dinner and chugging some wine, contemplating his life and replaying the words Emma told him. He poured the last few drops from the bottle into his glass, drank it, ran a hand through his hair then entered the numbers into his phone. It rang a few times, and he was about to give up and cancel when someone suddenly spoke from the receiver.

"Hello? Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes, uhm, this is he—William Schuester. I'm calling about that audition, and I will like to confirm it..."

* * *

**Sorry, again, for the long wait! I finally brought myself to write it this chapter. Also sorry for it being short...**

_**R&amp;R!**_


	6. Big Apple

**NEW YEAR'S KISS  
**_6\. Big Apple._

••••

"Hey, Em– Whe– That's almost ten minutes away! You said you were on your way," Will said into the receiver of his smartphone. Forgetting he was in a public cafe, he lowered his voice after realizing and noticing the glances thrown at him. "You told me to arrive promptly. I have and, ironically, you haven't."

"I'm sorry, Will! I got sidetracked at the airport. It was somehow leaked that I was arriving today earlier than what the media were told beforehand," Emma stressed, switching the phone from her right ear to the left. "If you have other plans, I understand. We could meet ano–"

"No, Em, it's fine. It's not like I have a date...or friends...or something," Will trailed. "I'm just not approachable, I guess."

"Don't say that, William Schuester. You are an amazingly talented and highly attractive man with a heart the size of ten Texas-es. Any woman to think you aren't enough for them are blind and a complete fool," Emma stated with such a strong intent, the line went silent on Will's end. It took a few seconds for the ginger to regain herself and realize what she had spoken. She really needs to learn how to control herself. But, then again, it was her heart speaking rather than her mind.

Half-a-minute passed before Will responded, "You're adorable, Em."

Emma blushed a light crimson, turning her head towards the busy crowds outside her window. "So you've said." She bit her lip and switched her phone to her other ear again.

Will wanted to say '_Because it's the truth. I love you; please be with me_.' Well– maybe minus the last part, but he was interrupted by a young blonde who sat in the vacant seat in front of him without a single word, just a smile. A smile on the lips Will remembered being kissed by just a month ago. Or was it a few weeks ago? He didn't remember because those lips were almost magic, taking him to another dimension where Emma not being his wasn't an issue. In fact, with this woman, Will forgot who Emma even was let alone himself.

"Hey, rockstar. This seat taken?" At that, Will shook his thoughts away and returned to reality once more. He focused on the blonde in front of him, completely forgetting a ginger on the other end of his phone. What was her name again? Irma? Emily? Something like that...

"H-Holly?!" Will beamed, his voice laced in disbelief. The duo had been quite close since the day they met, shared a dance and kissed. As far as he knew, Emma was completely alright with it. She must've even supported it. Whatever facade Emma put up, Will believed it completely. "_Holly? Will, this is Em__– IS HOLLY THERE?__"_ came from the other side of his mobile, but he ignored it and hung up, forgetting who or why he was on the phone. "What are you doing here? Oh my g– You look great!" Will cooed, moving to hug his friend.

••••

"Will! WILL! He hung up on me! How rude..."

"I'd say. Lemme guess, _Holly_?" Emma nodded with a roll of her round eyes. "As always. With all do respect, I don't get why you still choose to be her friend, m'am. She steals all your men."

"It's my fault on choosing the wrong kinds. I thought Will was different. That he wouldn't fall for Holly's charm, but I guess I'm wrong." Emma paused to ponder for a moment, staring out the window watching the rapidly moving objects speed by. "Head straight to the hotel. I don't want to barge on Will's _date_." She spoke the last word in such distaste it felt toxic in her throat.

••••

"Don't I always?" winked Holly pushing her sunglasses up onto her head. She waved at the young waiter and smiled her perfect teeth at him as she ordered her iced mocha beverage and Will's hot tea as well. Once the young man left to place the order, Holly turned back to Will.

"So a little birdie of a little birdie told me that you're in town again, and I thought 'HEY, why not help a _friend_ out,' so I pulled some strings, called some guys — you know, the whole shebang — and guess what?" Will parted his lips as if to say 'what' but was interrupted before a single syllable was able to formed.

"You're the new lead of _Finding Neverland_!" At that, Will's jaw dropped so low it could've blown a hole to the other side of the planet. "Of course, they _insist_ on meeting you and hearing you sing and stuff, but I assured them that they have nothing to worry about."

Holly leaned forward and grinned, placing a hand atop of Will's. "You got the cat in the bag, Will." Her thumb ran circles on the top of his hand leaving Will in silence, his lips slightly parted.

Will's eyes were focused on their hands before flickering up to Holly's blue orbs. "I-I don't know what to say — thank you, Holly. So much. _God_," he huffed with such disbelief. His hands flew up to run through his curls as he tried to process the current event. "Really, thank you, Holly, but I kinda promised Emma that I'd go to the audition she set for me. She flew all the way to Ohio to te—"

"Yeah but I came _here_ to this coffee shop in New York, Will. You're smart enough to know how huge this city is, right? Ohio shmio. Em knew where you worked, so of course that was easier. Plus, my offer is definitely better. You already have the lead of a new Broadway musical! I'm sure Thank You's are in order," Holly stated, sitting back with her arms crossed and a small smirk lingering on her lips. "Forget Emma, Will. She's out of your reach. _You have me_."

Will stared at the blonde blankly. _Forget Emma? William, are you out of your mind? She's the lo __— __she's your best friend_. "She's my best friend...nothing more." Will spoke softly, his eyes on his cup of hot tea that arrived earlier without realization. "I can't just [forget] her, Holly. You gotta understand." At that, Holly huffed and slid on her sunglasses. She stood and took her iced mocha in her hand.

"I see, Will. Anyways, give me a call if you're still interested in the role. It's a complete waste if you just let go of that opportunity." Before he could answer, Holly left him alone once more. He didn't watch her leave like most men did but instead stared down at his cooling tea, pondering his options.

••••

Emma's current interview had just gone to 'commercial break' when her phone began buzzing in her dressing room. Of course, someone inside the room had delivered it to her on a rush just as she finished taking a gulp of her water. She set the glass down and turned her attention to the touch screen, the caller reading 'Will'. She pushed a strand of ginger hair behind her ear before answering somewhat bitterly, "Speak of the Devil."

On the other end, Will made a confused face that was likely sensible in his tone, "Hey, Em, everything alright? I hope you're not busy..." He tried threading his question carefully since he was completely unaware of her anger.

"No, uhm, I'm...fine," she paused briefly, "We just went on break I–"

"Good, good. Uh, okay. You know how you offered me the audition for that musical, right? Well, Holly stopped by earlier—"

Emma rolled her eyes and took another sip of her water, clenching her teeth at the mention of the irritable blonde.

"—and she made an offer that's just impossible! I understand how much trouble you must've gone through to get me that audition—"

"_You have no idea, Schuester_," Emma thought.

"—but I'll have to pass on it. There are loads of other talented men that would be just as fantastic on the part. I am so sorry, Em." Will finished in what seemed like one breath.

Emma glanced at her interviewer and mouthed '_Men_' then returned back to Will who was calling her name in questions.

"Look, Will, I'm really busy right now," she faked a cheery voice which seemed to trick the man on other end quite well, "But I'm happy Holly had given you a better offer. She's such a lovely person, and you two would be _perfect_ with each other! Congrats, Will." Emma hung up before he could respond because she knew if she hadn't, she would've been screaming at the man in front of a live audience.

••••

Will sighed and threw his phone onto his bed, watching it bounce on the mattress once, twice before it laid still atop the bed spread. He sighed again, softer, then turned to face himself in the mirror. He examined his features then ran a hand through his long curls. He needed a haircut. He hadn't had one since Emma told him how she loved running her fingers through it. But Holly was really into the whole 'growing my hair out' trend. She claimed he'll look like 'a damn hippie if [he doesn't] cut it ASAP!'

Holly's a handful. Emma isn't.

••••

**A/N**

**HEY GUYS. I truly apologize for not updating after so many months. I want to say it's "Writer's Block" but it's just that my Wemma vibes are disappearing (I NEED TO REPLENISH ASAP). Plus school is taking over my free time nowadays…lots of homework, studying and volunteering. Anyhow, I hope y'all enjoyed this update!**

**Oh and Elle — **_**WHERE'S THAT VIDEO AT?!**_

_**[Throws tantrum in Wemma]**_

**R&amp;R.**


	7. Reconcile

**NEW YEAR'S KISS  
****7.**** Reconcile.**

**_A/N: I know, I suck. Let me live._  
**  
••••**  
**

"_I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new."_

As October began to roll in, so did the cold. It wasn't awfully chilly just yet but just enough to feel fall and cozy. It's what Will loved about New York. Sure he missed Lima but he felt more at home in the city somehow. Like the vast, landscaped region was calling him. He belonged there but at the same time he felt like he shouldn't be there.

Will shrugged off the uncertainty. Today is the first table reading for _Finding Neverland_ and he surely didn't need that knotty feeling inside his stomach to ruin his day. Holly informed him awhile back that he didn't necessarily had to audition. That was partially a lie. He did have to perform an audition like everyone else; however, the only difference is that he was already cast as the lead role. That's what made him feel so utterly guilty. That, and the fact that he practically 'betrayed' Emma by discarding her offer and taking Holly's, which was an easier and unfair route.

Speaking of Emma, Will hadn't heard from her in, well, months. The last time he ever spoke to her was two months ago during Emma's break in between takes of her interview. He regretted leaving things with her on a rough patch but he didn't think much of it, figuring she'd forgive him eventually. So, slipping his tie around his neck and knotting it as he made his way out into the small kitchen of his apartment, Will thought of a way to spark up a conversation with Emma again to rekindle their friendship. After a few minutes of thought, he ended up texting '_Hey,' _noticing the time and forgetting the corny joke he had come up with whilst tucking in his tie into the confines of his sweater vest. He pulled on his coat, grabbed his keys, dark brown satchel and phone, the latter being shoved into the pocket of said coat, and headed out the door. He turned to lock his door then exchanged the object with his phone, flipping it open to check if Emma had responded. She hadn't. The curly-haired man shoved the small device back into his pocket to accompany his keys then checked the time on his silver, Rolex wristwatch Holly gifted him with and scurried out of the brick building, the cab he had phoned earlier already awaiting for his arrival. God, he hoped the old man didn't have his meter running.

••••

That particular Saturday morning Emma had just gotten out of bed and was preparing herself a cup of coffee and jammed toast, the usual small breakfast she always prepared when she had a busy day ahead of her and had little time to prepare a legitimate meal. Well, to Emma, ever since her career had skyrocketed, that _is_ a legitimate meal. She was spreading jam on her toast when her phone vibrated and dinged on the white stone countertop, making it known that she received a text. Thinking it was Carl or Shannon or maybe even her manager, Emma wiped the excess jam off her fingers on a paper towel, throwing it into the bin on the trip over to her phone. She picked up the white iPhone and stared at her screen, reading the caller ID and message over a few times. It was just a simple 'Hey' and yet that infuriated Emma.

"Two months," she thought. "Two months and all he said was 'Hey?' This man is unbelievable."

Emma set her phone back down on the countertop and began to walk back over to her deserted food, stopping halfway when Shannon's, her closest friend of whom she's been ranting to for practically all her life, wise words flew back into her mind. "Stop being a child, Pumpkin, and forgive the damn man! If there's anyone you should be angry at, it's at ya'self," her friend preached after chugging the rest of her beer and being fed up with Emma's rants. So, deciding to be a grown adult about this, Emma grabbed her freshly-brewed coffee, jammed toast, phone and went to sat in her living room, despite her couch being a beautiful shade of white. She took a careful bite, holding the plate under her chin, then set the plate back down to respond to Will's text he had sent just thirty minutes ago. She slid her phone open and pulled up the text, planning on responding with a plain 'Hello' back, but Will had already sent another message.

**You know, it's not nice to keep a man hanging,** he sent.

I**t's not nice to blow off a woman's offer, either,** she replied rather harshly. There was a long pause before she added, **It's exactly 7am on a Saturday morning, what're you doing up, Schuester?**

**I should say the same to you, Pillsbury,** Will quickly responded, a follow up statement quickly added. **But since you asked first…We're having our first table read today.**

**Oh, that's fun! Um, I should let you go then,** Emma sent, suddenly becoming shy.

**NO,** Emma giggled at his sudden all-caps response. I didn't mean that, this phone is hard to work with sometimes.

**I understand,** pause, **You should have your**_** new girlfriend**_** to get you a new one. She already got you a job and a new watch. Hell, Holly's spoiling you, Schuester!**

**She's not my girlfriend,** long pause. **You didn't tell me why you're up so early.**

**I have a publicity thing with Carl today,** she took a long sip of her forgotten coffee.

**You mean a fake date,** was Will's blunt response. **I have to go, we're about to start.**

Emma didn't respond to that. She merely locked her phone, set it aside and continued to quickly finish her now cold coffee and equally forgotten toast. After that, she set her dirty dishes in the sink, planning on washing it before she left — or leaving it to the house keeper if she didn't have time — then padded into her bedroom to get ready for the long day ahead of her.

••••

When Will sent his last text that morning, he didn't really mean it. He didn't have to go; they weren't about to start. Hell, not everyone had even arrived yet when he sent that text. He didn't know why he said that lie. Maybe it was because a cloud of jealousy grew over him at the mention of Carl's name. Yes, him and Emma aren't a real thing. Will knew that the whole time. But he couldn't help but feel jealous of the man that gets to spend time with the gorgeous ginger with amazing amber eyes he wouldn't mind getting lost in for eternity. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Carl Howell gets to go on fake dates and fake kiss Emma Pillsbury while Will can't even hug the petite woman let alone see her in person. Long story short, Will Schuester envied Carl Howell right to his perfect teeth.

••••

**Happy New Year, everyone! It's nearly a year since I've started this FF and I'm only on the seventh chapter. I need to find my muse and get my life together! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My brain hurts. Have a great year!**

**NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION: FINISH WRITING THIS DAMN THING. IT'S A YEAR OLD.**

**R&amp;R.**

_**p.s. where's that video at, elle mills? huh? huh?**_


	8. A Date Too Late

**NEW YEAR'S KISS**

**8\. A Date Too Late.  
****A/N: YEAH, SORRY. I'M A REALLY TERRIBLE PERSON.**

•••• 

"_Loving can heal and loving can mend a soul."_

Will actually took Emma's advice from their little texting session the day before and got a new phone. He felt odd asking Holly for an updated phone but the blonde was more than willing to gift him with the beautiful iPhone. Her exact words being, "I'm your girlfriend, Sweetheart, don't be shy about asking…only if you're gonna pay me back later on." She even punctuated it with a wink and a small smack to his behind. Will wasn't sure whether to feel turned on or bothered by her hushed statement and added PDA. What he was sure about was that he was blushing and that there was definitely going to be hell to pay from a certain redhead when the petite woman stumbles upon the candid from that public scene somewhere on the internet.

So when he received his new phone in the mail this morning, Will knew he had to call Emma first and explain the photograph she may or may not have seen yet. He called her twice in a row before an unfamiliar, southern voice answered, "look, whoever you are, you gotta stop calling my friend 'ere or I'm gonna—"

"At least ask who it is, Shan," cut in the sweet, familiar voice somewhere in the background.

"Who is this?" asked the woman Will assumed is named Shannon.

"Will—"

"Do ya' know a Will, Em?" Shannon asked Emma, not allowing Will to finish off his answer. He heard a _clash_ and _clunk_ through the receiver followed by the woman's laughter. "Calm down, Pumpkin. Man's not goin' anywhere!"

There was a small, muffled conversation — possibly caused by Emma's hand covering the mic of her phone — that Will could barely make out. The next thing he heard after her palm was removed was the shutting of a door and few echoed footsteps possibly within a quiet hallway or some sort.

"Will? You still there?" Emma finally spoke, a shred of happiness slipping through her voice. Assuming he was, she added, "You went with my advice and asked Holly for a new phone."

Will chuckled, "yeah, I thought it was about time to retire it and get with the 21st century, so I got myself this bad boy. And let me say, it's really not that bad." It really wasn't. Touch screen, apps, faster web browsing — it was really impressive.

"Well, I'm glad you finally decided to join us in the present, grandpa," she joked. "Speaking of Holly… what's this about you two being an official item? Last time I heard, you were an eligible bachelor who even strongly denied that he was dating Holly Holiday." He could practically sense the brow raise and jealously just in the way she spoke. "Will, what's going on?"

"Nothing! I swear I'm still an eligible bachelor. The media just enjoys jumping to conclusions; you of all people should understand."

"Good," Emma responded, sounding more relieved than she intended. "Wait — is that the reason why you called? So that I don't end up giving you the silent treatment again?"

"Hey — those were the most torturous months of my life, Pillsbury!" He feigned vexation, a soft laugh coming from the other line. "But I also called because I wanted to know if you're free tonight?" The giggles ceased and a silence veiled upon them.

"Will — "

"Think of it as a friend-date, a get-together!" Will gave Emma a minute or two to think it over, fidgeting with a corner of his script he had laid on his lap. "So," he started, "what do you say, Em?"

Emma bit onto her lip apprehensively. She should've said no. She should've put it under consideration a little bit longer. She should've discussed it with Shannon first and get a second opinion before going with the latter. She should of heeded that there would be loads of paparazzi tailing them and, if there weren't, at least somebody would tweet or leak or something that Emma Pillsbury was out and about with a man that isn't Carl Howell. A man who she met five years ago. A man who she wouldn't mind risking herself to be with even if there was hell to pay after they returned to peccable reality. So, without taking any of this in regard, Emma said, in a soft voice, "sure."

"Are you sure about this, Pumpkin?" Shannon asked her as Emma scurried around her loft a half hour before her "friend-date" with Will.

"Of course I am, Shan," Emma responded, this time calling from her bedroom. She had been trying on several outfits for the past hour, being completely indecisive on what the correct and proper attire would be. Will hadn't exactly told her where they were going. When she asked him how she should dress, he responded with a simple "just dress casual." That didn't help the anxious red-head in the slightest. Emma went from jean-clad to black leggings to dress shirt then back to jean-clad. "And I'll still be sure the next time you ask me. The only thing I'm actually unsure about is what to wear," she added, walking back into the living space wearing blue jeans and a leather belt, a white short-sleeve shirt with a black, leather jacket topped over it.

Shannon glanced away from the TV long enough to survey Emma's choice of attire and critique. "Stick with what ya're wearing; it looks great!" She said before turning back to her show and loudly groaning in frustration. "It's right in front of ya!" The woman yelled at the character as though he could actually hear her, that, of which, earned an amused grin from Emma as she trotted over to the shoe closet.

"Shan—"

"Flats, not heels. He said casual meaning he's gonna take ya somewhere nice but not fancy and y'all might end up doing an activity like bowling or some bit," Shannon interrupted without looking away from the screen. A few seconds later she added, "Also, leave ya hair down. It's chilly out but not enough to wear a scarf. Bring a hair tie too, if ya feel like it. Just in case." Emma grinned, this woman knew her too well.

Taking Shannon's advice, Emma slipped on her dark grey flats then headed over to her room to grab a hair tie off her dresser. There was a buzz on her speaker and she practically ran to answer it.

"Hello?" Emma answered, already knowing who was on the other end.

"Pillsbury residence? I have a large pizza with extra cheese for an Emma Pillsbury? Tips highly enforced?" Will joked, earning a laugh from Emma and a knowing smile from Shannon, though Emma didn't notice it.

"Come on up, Will," Emma responded, pressing a button to allow him entrance. When Emma turned around, she was met with an amused Shannon, her brow raised, the show she was enjoying earlier playing forgotten in the background. "What?"

Shannon shook her head with a grin. "Nothing."

A few minutes later, Will stood at her doorstep, staring at the dark wood of her door trying to summon enough courage to ring the doorbell. He finally brought himself to do so. He heard shuffling from the other side of the door as well as the sound of a TV and the laughter of another woman, not Emma, whom he assumed must be Shannon.

"Hey," Emma spoke as she opened the door, breathless. Or was _he_ the one breathless because Will couldn't remember the last time he knew how to breathe. Emma's wide grin faded into a frown. "Where's the pizza, Schuester?" It took Will a moment to realize she was referring to his joke earlier. It was so vague in his mind but he was somehow able to come up with a witty response.

"It fell," Will responded, "into the depths of my stomach. The elevator ride up here took too long, and I got pretty hungry. I hope I still get my tip, though." Emma looked down to hide her grin then looked up again to meet his eyes. It took all of Will's strength to not reach out and tuck the stray hairs behind her ear then maybe even pull her in for a — _too much, Will, too much._ _You guys are just friends. Yeah, because men and women can be friends. Right._

"Why don't you come in, Will? I'm sure you deserve to meet Shannon and earn her approval while I go grab my bag." Emma held open her door wider to let Will inside, shutting it behind him. He was astounded by the space. It was larger than his small apartment, that's for sure. It was pre-furnished, he figured, but there were touches here and there that screamed Emma. This place clearly didn't belong to her. "Will, Shannon. Shannon, Will. Shan, be kind. Will's an innocent soul. And Will," she paused, stared at him blankly, then walked off into her bedroom.

Will watched Emma retreat into the bedroom, shamelessly checking out her ass. _Dammit, Schuester._ Once she was out of site, Will turned around to greet Emma's friend. However, much to Will's surprise, he was met face to face with the large, muscular woman. He's never been intimidated by a woman before and, well, now he's not afraid to say that he lost some of his masculinity.

"Now listen here, curly-fry," the woman spoke in deep, accented, hushed tone, her eyes locked in tight with Will's, "you better not hurt my friend or else I'll hurt you. _Got it_?" Her eyes were squinted and focused hard on his as if trying to read into his soul. Will didn't show any emotion as she threatened him. In fact, he stayed completely calm despite the small tinge of fear he feels in his gut.

"Never in my wildest dreams will I ever hurt Emma. She's already too good for me and deserves everything this world could offer. I'm hella lucky to even be friends with her," Will stated genuinely. He watched as Shannon's face softened, nodding before retreating back to her sitting spot.

"You're a good man, Schuester. You better live up to it," she mumbled. Will was about to respond but was interrupted by a sweet voice and the clicking of heels on white marble.

"Sorry, Shan, but I decided to go with the heels. I found them in the back of my closest when I was looking for my bag and went 'Hey, you're cute!' so now I'm wearing them!" She turned her auburn eyes to Will's hazel and grinned, "So, you ready, Schue?"

Will nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Shannon," he said before turning his attention back to the beautiful redhead beside him, holding out his arm. "Shall we, m'lady?" Emma giggled and looped her arm around his. Shannon just rolled her eyes although her attention was fully on the TV.

"Y'all are a bunch of dorks," she joked, "have fun, stay safe!"

And before Emma could even muster a response, they were out the door and climbing into an Uber headed to their first destination.

**A/N: I want to say, "I'll update soon! Don't worry!" But we **_**all**_** know I won't **_**update soon.**_** SO, enjoy what I have mustered and hopefully it suffices your needs until I decided to 'update' again.**

_***** HELP WANTED : SOME WRITING MUSE *****_

**R&amp;R.**


End file.
